May or may not be Jealousy
by Secret Scarlet Lilly
Summary: She had struggled with it her whole life, she left to get away. Now she's coming back, but she's not alone. Soul&Maka. CHAPTER 11 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This might be a one shot, please tell me what you think!**

**Sorry for grammar errors, I tried to make it the best I could do.**

**Thanks & please review! **

It was his teasing comments that started it.

_Tiny tits._

_Flat chest._

_Book worm._

_Plain and nothing special._

And Blair, her beautiful body and most exposed outfits.

_Jealousy._

All the girls that drooled over him, as no guy looked twice her way.

She was drowning, and she had enough.

Today, everything will change.

Everything.

It had happened all too hasty, another day of senseless school, Maka had overheard from her locker the voices of three frilly, pitiful girls.

Maka had recognized them all in a blink, the short blonde haired one, was Vally.

The long haired burnet was Angel.

And the third, her hair a dark purple, was Victoria.

The three most 'get-around-girls', in the whole damn school.

_Oh great…how unbelievably infuriating…just ignore it…_

"Oh, so Souly- pooh, I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday-"One of the three squeaked, Vally was her name, fiddling with her hair as if she was trying to look 'cute'. Although, she was quickly interrupted by Angel who posed with a hand on her hip, a grimace playing across her lips.

"Thanks for asking for me, Val." Angel raised her eyebrow cheekily, a pure tramp in the flesh. Her appearance was immediately masked as purely innocent.

"So, about this Saturday…we could, maybe be alone, just me and you-"Then the girl worst of all treaded up, pushing both the others away, stepping up to Soul. Maka watched with a twitching eye, as the girl traced her pinky finger along Soul's toned chest.

"Don't settle for these used up dogs, when you could have the bitch." Her voice lowered to an almost seductive tone, her eyes narrowing to slits as she gazed at the unfortunate boy in front of her.

_Ignore…ignore…Maka…just ignore it…_

The girls eyes lowered, and then traced a long scar…from his hip…to his chest…to his-

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Him." Maka growled, stomping up to the three other girls. She plucked Victoria's hand off of him by her wrist, thrusting it off in disgust. Maka eyed the girl, top to bottom, (she had truly let her jealousy talk for her, which was working quite nicely).

"Excuse me? What are you, his little flat chested girlfriend?" Victoria barked causing all three girls' to smile wickedly.

"I'm sorry if I was just trying to keep my boyfriend Soul here, from getting Aids. Maybe you should get that checked out." Maka snapped back, noticing Victoria's silver eyes widen in shock.

"You're….boyfriend…as if you pasty little pest. Maybe that's why your mother left, plus, why would anyone ever want someone as hideous as you?" Victoria spit out, her eyebrow raised in utter triumph.

Maka's heart burst with new found frenzy.

"Yeah, prove it you sleazy little girl." Angel cried out, desperately hoping Maka was bluffing (which of course she was), her heels clicking to the floor as she tapped them furiously. Soul was still speechless, his eyes the size of plates the whole time as he watched the four girls fighting over him- wait… Maka's fighting over _me?_

"Fine, I will!" Maka turned around facing Soul, her mind spinning and still grasping on to her jealousy and rage, as she put her hand on Soul's cheek, her eyes closing as she tried to pretend like she knew what she was doing.

_Because of course, this was going to be her first kiss._

She tilted her head, smashing her lips with his, warmth pooled into her lower stomach as well as butterflies starting to swarm around. She was moving her lips like all the books had expressed how too, as she drained all her emotions into the fiery kiss, some feelings she hadn't discovered even herself. Soul took a second to respond, his heart screaming as his wavelength went almost crazy. Finally kissing her back with his own in experience; with his still hanging arms at his sides as he tried to find where to politely put them. His eyes drooped, and then finally closing…

As soon as he responded all to slow, the caress ended all too fast.

Her breath came in pants as she tried to catch it, her mind clicking into all of what she had done, what she had said…

_I JUST KISSED SOUL! Oh no. no…no…_

Her own eyes widened, in shock and despair. All the insults, all the insecurities rushing back into her head. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her wrist, moving slowly the fabric out of the way of the distinct three scars.

She whispered three words, everyone that had crowed the hall ways as she and the three girls had started the little 'cat fight' disappeared into the background. They were only too Soul…

"…I'm so sorry…"

And with that, Maka turned and pushed through the shocked faces of her peers, tears streaming down her cheeks as the scars were exposed for everyone to see.

Soul staggered, blinking back into the real word. He watched as a familiar dirty blonde racing out of the school. As he watched her, his ruby eyes darkened, his shark teeth showing as her growled lowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reviewing! Be honest I thought my story kind of sucked xD Anyways, here you go, and also, this story isn't like all jealousy stories. It's got a dark twist.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater.**

_Some things are better left unsaid._

_She had been hiding it from more than just him, everyone didn't know._

_She thought she deserved it…_

_And her reflection thought the same._

He had rummaged everywhere. The apartment, the school, the park… the list went on and on.

He was entirely jumbled, his heart thrashing as his sweat trickled down his cheek. The same questions recurrent over and over in his mind…

_God damn it Maka. Why the hell would you kiss me? That just makes everything I have been feeling worse! Dammit!_

His concentration had traced back his footsteps, was he oddly oblivious to her behavior? No, she would scoff and grunt at him after what had happened a few weeks ago….

_It was just another Saturday night, Black*Star bellowing and proud about himself in haughtiness, Kid screaming about everything un-symmetric. _

_If he could remember correctly, Blair had sauntered into the room, displaying her body for the three boys wearing nothing put her black laced bra and corresponding lingering. It wasn't out of the ordinary; two boys including Soul himself lay on the ground from blood loss, and a scared shitless Kid hiding in the closet._

"_Hey guys I'm home-"Maka immobilized in her sentence, taking in the scene around her. A grimace played on her lips as her right eye twitched in irascibility and jealousy. She gathered up all of her sense and marched up to the snow white haired unconscious boy, biting her lip. _

_Why couldn't she have this effect on him? Why wasn't anyone fascinated in her?_

_Because your revolting Maka. You're nothing but a flat chested vexation. No one will ever love or even be attracted to a substance like you._

_She staggered back taking in her own words displayed in her head, her hand clenching to a fist as she took a glance at her concealed wrist._

_You've been lying Maka. You're such a disgusting wretched liar. He will never love you. Just like how your mother never loved you._

_You're a waste of flesh and bones, how selfish are you to breath in the air you don't deserve?_

_Maka curved, not noticing that Soul's blood eyes had opened slightly, gazing at her retreating body as it flew to the bathroom alongside her._

_This is when it all began again._

_When the voices haunted her,_

_It's all because of him._

She observed down from the roof top, her feet dangling from the side as her figure was contorted in a harassed and overwhelmed position.

What was stopping her?

Why do his insults hurt her so much?

Make her so vulnerable?

She had asked these questions every day at every moment since the first time he had insulted her so heartlessly. He hadn't known of course the ten years of relentless teasing she had to endure in her childhood, had he? He didn't know about the women who acted so acquitted towards her father after he had got down sleeping with them, and how they had spit on her with venom towards her flaws?

He hadn't known her complications, and why should he ever know-?

It's not like he loved her, it's not like he cared.

But for the first time in Maka's life, she was ready to hurdle off that second street, 109 feet up, sky scraper rooftop.

And plummet to her death.

Just one step…

Maka hoisted up, gazing over the immaculate exquisiteness of the night, the perfect world that had fed her lies since she was a child.

She put one foot off the edge.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, if you have any ideas or concerns or just like the story let me know please! Thanks and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just this story and the poor pounded on keyboard used to make it.**

The feeling surged through her soul, her heart reflected in the night sky, beaming as bright as the stars.

Perched high in the air, regrets she's breathing in, deceptions of unethical people blustering out.

She is the gloomy cloud storming upon the contented people, abolishing their unadulterated world in her tormented figure.

She had learned through her life span that the impeccable biosphere she had thought was beyond beautiful and had become a revolting nightmare.

Regarding her feet, stepping back at the chance of expunging and eradicating the demonic lies and malice that had she had saturated up as a child, she cried.

No, she wasn't some cry baby with nothing to cry about, as she had loathed crying more than she despised her despicable father, but she was breaking.

Breaking as she had done so much before, her heart felt as if it was being torn into severed pieces, the cuts on her wrists scorching as if lit with igniting fire.

Considerations and disputes had tangled up in her head, as a graceful draft blew through the fall air and licked her cheeks, casting them a rosy pink.

_Was she really going to let it defeat her? Hasn't she been fighting it off for her whole life, will it end at this moment, or will you prove to all of them you deserve this life you have gained?_

It hadn't set well with her, these thoughts dismayed, whilst she viewed the floor with an anxious, stained frown.

_No. Never, never again!_

Her eyes closed as she took in the remembrance of being found in a blood filled tub, the words, '_**Perfect'**_engraved in her right arm. She would have died…but it had happened so very long ago, retracing back to her young beginning teen years when the maltreatment had amplified.

_It had gone away hadn't it, the cut?_

She looks to her arm; the abused flesh flashing what only she could make out as a, '_Pcrfcct'. _

_Never, never and not now, I will leave, I will leave and not come back to this hell._

But she had stayed lengthy, only on her determination for her school and her weapon, Soul.

_But he didn't care. He never would understand, Maka. Soul's just another Papa; all men are and have proven to be ever since Mama left. What you feel for him is just the dependent need for a man to be different from the usual view. But wouldn't you get it through your head; he would trade you in any day._

How could that be true? Had he not ignored the constant requests and advances stunning girls had made towards him?

_You need to leave Maka. It doesn't matter anyways, you NEED to LEAVE. _

_Before you walk off this skyscraper and are known as the girl who didn't deserve life. They wouldn't care if you died, but you need to find a place and people who would._

_It's gone too far._

Maka took one last glance over the edge, viewing the insignificant car's tires scraping the ground, people yelling rashly. She took a deep breath, and paced farther away from the brink, her hand clutching her heart in a dramatic moment.

_Yes. I will leave, and he will not care…_

_He will not come after me, and I will live on as someone who is not Maka Albarn._

She closes her olive forest eyes, and she lets herself regain composer before stomping towards the exit on her left.

_I am forever new._

_Hopefully, I can prove I'm more than walking death._

That moment the former Maka Albarn had changed, and it would be a few weeks before Soul figures out what's going on, and that the girl his emotions went rigid for was leaving him.

Him and everyone else.

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks for the three reviews, I hope I can get more It gets confusing here, but not to bad. Please review, it gets complicated folks! By the way, the song use in here is 'Hold On' By Tyrone Wells.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater **

Tears fill his eyes,

So he tries to hide,

So that she cannot see him weak.

Among the shadows,

Creeps his worst enemy.

_She looks into his eyes, their sparkling to her demise,_

_Where have the years gone…._

_When had she created this lie?_

"_Hold on to me."_

_He murmurs in her ear,_

_He knows of her foulest fears,_

_He's captured every tear._

"_You are mine, and I am yours."_

_He resonates in a breathless whisper, his love lacing every lyric._

"_Lay down underneath the starry sky with me,_

_Let's let out all our inhibitions run free,_

_Look up at the Milky Way and make believe,_

_We can really see…_

_Everything that's in the sky Stars, and birds, and planes that fly And all the broken dreams All the broken dreams ,  
>Hold on Hold on to me Hold me close and hold me near, <em>

_Breathe assurance in my ear, Hold on, Hold on to me…_

_When you hold me I believe that maybe love is all I need… Hold on…  
>Every passing night Becomes a passing day Life just keeps slipping away <em>

_And time is like a sinner that will never change it cannot be saved the only thing I know for sure Is you are mine and I am yours,_

_So come on over here Just come on over here Hold on Hold on to me Hold me close and hold me near Breathe assurance in my ear,_

_Hold on Hold on to me when you hold me I believe that maybe love is all I need…. Hold on  
>Hold on Hold on to me Hold me close and hold me near Breathe assurance in my ear… Hold on Hold on to me Bring my head upon your chest Here my soul can truly rest<br>Hold on Hold on to me When you hold me I believe That maybe love is all I need, Hold on…  
>Just hold on to me, hold on, hold on, hold on…."<em>

_She watches memorized his smirk not sharp but impeccable, his eyes not crimson but a graceful sapphire, his hair, not white like the sleet, but black, the night full of mysteriousness._

"_Maka, you are my everything, tell me this once, that you love me." His words, his voice like an angelic undertone…breathing through the clouds, flowing through the grass on a summer day…_

"_I love you." She watches as he gazes back to the sky, tears streaming down his cheeks…their dark like his magnificent hair..._

"_I will always remain in your dreams, singing you delightful melodies…" His voice lingers in the air, she shivers as she tries to keep him here…_

"_Don't leave me, please, don't leave me…" He turns, his eyes now a dusky cherry, his hair snow bleached…_

"_Pretend he is me."_

"_Shadow, don't leave me…_don't leave me!"

She arouses, her screeches filling the room.

Her cries, her hands shaken as her depth fills with trepidation.

He's embracing her, his arms clasping securely around her.

"I am here, I won't leave you…"

"I… have to go back, my dreams…my soul…something is telling me to go back." Her voice is quivering, her eyes filling to the brim with water…

"Maka…I love you…I'd go anywhere with you." She's silent; she feels her gasp reel back in.

"He will hate me for…arriving with you Shadow." He stares into her eyes, he's more than solemn and his eyes turning a dark intimidating blue.

"He's my brother, Maka. I don't care, as long as I have you… promise he won't steal you away from me."

She knows he's sincerely petrified of losing her, behind the masquerade he's hiding behind. She knows she trusts him, how he had found her at her frailest point, as she had found him. Her hand grasps and interlocks with his. She returns his gaze, not daring to shy away.

"I promise." 

He had investigated for her for two years.

He had cried, his feelings peaking if anyone goes near him, everywhere he goes he only sees HER.

Her ashy blonde hair that were tied into pigtails, her forest green eyes that had kept him awake, evocative in his night meres and dreams.

Soul had irrationally in the beginning used to think she'd come back, why didn't he stop her?

Why did she leave him here to be alone?

Soul had thought of a thousand reasons, all stowed in the back of his mind.

An eco-fills his heart, when he goes into any room in that apartment, SHE haunts his remembrances, his hallucinations and his contemplations…

He feels a tear plunge from his eyes, dwindling to the unsympathetic rigid floor, he wipes his face aggravated with his sleeve.

"Come back to me! God damn it, please…I –I know now that I love you."

His voice goes soft, over taken by his usual Monday morning sobs.

_If only you knew, she's coming back._

_But she doesn't know she's' doing it for you,_

_Beware she's not alone,_

_He was there to mend the heart you had broken._

_You have been replaced,_

_But you will need to win the race,_

_To get the prize,_

_Her heart locked up inside, _

_Who knew she kept the key with you?_

_**A/n: **_**Please review! A lot of confusing stuff here, basically it leads to more juicy drama:]**

**But so you know, Shadow, is currently her boyfriend.**

**You're probably freaking out…. Don't kill me!**

**You'll see soon what happens [;**

**REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**

**Heehee ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews, and yay you don't hate me! This chapter is LONG for me, and I hope you enjoy. Please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater.**

_Retrace your steps; take back your sympathy…_

_He is the one, who found you,_

_You were the one who got away._

_Trust in me, for can you see…_

_I never felt this heartbeat, for anyone but you._

She's hesitant, he can tell by the fazed look in her eyes she's gone; she's somewhere off in "book-land" and that it's pointless to get her attention. If there was something he noticed, it was that she looked completely perplexed when reading a tale. She'd maybe bite her lip anxiously if a character is in trouble, or her eye would make the slightest twitch when the author is going against something she usually agrees with.

And she knows he likes watching her read, as she makes hurried glimpses over the pages to catch his glance, red handed. It makes her smile each time, and that makes him smile.

Oh, and that's even better.

She loves the way he winks, mischievously innocent, as she also loves the way he's entranced with her. She often finds herself slipping into old habits, like thinking, 'it's too good to be true' or 'He doesn't think that, you're to disgusting-'.

But he knows when she thinks that, and he entirely hates the grimace and distant shy-away look she makes at the ground. He doesn't even think before tumbling her over with honest complements how he takes every individual statistic about her that drives him crazy(in a good way). This leads to her smiling, and as well we all know, he returns it just as fast.

So as he watches her contently once again, inspecting her focus in on every word written and transferring it to her little but wise noggin, he has the urge to lean over and to kiss her breathless.

But he knows that she's scared the hell out of kisses.

He blames it on himself, the first time he had caught her of guard and 'laid one on her' she had nearly Maka Chopped him out of mistake. (Because she never does it too him, he does everything right) but she had soon to explain she had had her first kiss with someone, and it reminds it of her. She uses his name, "Soul" catching herself too late as Shadows eyes widen. Because he's angry, but hell would come he'd give himself if he growls at her in jealousy. Because her first kiss was stolen by his brother, and he **highly** dislikes his brother for that, and also many other reasons that he hadn't told her.

He wasn't perfect, but he was the most polite and gentlemen man to her. He loves her, from the moment he had laid eyes on the crying fragile girl. From the moment she tells him she's sorry she's acting _pathetic_ and she's lost and she doesn't know where to go. She expected him to leave in repulsion, but he did the opposite. He sat right next to her, opened up his arms and his heart and held her.

She wasn't frightened; she took the comfort as soon as it had been displayed.

Maybe it was because he saw himself in her, as his childhood had flashed before his eyes of being thrown out of that house, being rejected by his own father, and being kept a secret from his siblings till later on-

"Shadow, are you…alright? Her voice made him blink in surprise, but he shot her a weak smile and a soft reply back.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Maka, I'm honestly worried about you…" But he wasn't fine. He was nervous, so very terrified of seeing his brother, of being reminded of the unpleasant things that had happened. Much less, it had been filled with cynicism and insecurities.

"Don't be for me either, I'm a little anxious, but it will pass. I mean, the worst thing he could do is be angry with me." _Or kill me with his arm-blade-thingy_, Shadow grunts in his head.

"Maka, can I ask you something?" He knows he's acting standoffish, and feels regretful because he's usually always kind and sweet too her, hating that his own selfish fears are affecting his behavior.

"Of course you can." She pauses, rests her book down implying he has her full attention. He vacillates before replying back, his voice gentler and less rash.

"Did my brother ever torment you about anything when you lived in Death City?" He had been thinking that question over and over since he had kissed her, noticing the fear revealing in her eyes as they fluttered. It had been tormenting him ever since, wondering if his brother had done something foolish to her.

She tenses, then relaxes trying to sound confident in the lie she was about to tell. She knew he disliked Soul, from the very moment he found out he was her old weapon, she didn't understand all of the facts, but she knew he hated to talk about it. She didn't like asking anything about his childhood, because it makes him sad. And when he's sad, she's sad. That's just the way things worked.

"O-of course not, Shadow. It was mostly my peers and the plastic girls at my schools." She also hated lying to him, but she knew it was for the best. He would kill Soul if he knew half of the reason she threw up food was because of his rebukes to her.

"Are you sure Maka? And you know anything they said isn't true. I mean, god damn it, you're so beautiful." And she finds herself smiling like an idiot school girl, fiddling with her hair. She had indeed grown into her body, her breasts filling out to a C cup which she nearly cried with joy when she discovered it. Her hair had grown **long**, falling against her back. It had also grown wavy, just a slight bit blonder. She was indeed beautiful, but she knows she only sees it because he sees it, and he has her look through his eyes. It makes butterflies swarm in her tummy.

She shakes her head, clearing the girlish thoughts that still don't sit well with her. She's used to hating herself, who knew she had so much self-pride?

She doesn't reply, as a silent telepathic, "_Thank you_" is said to him, and he acknowledges this with a toothy grin, his eyes sparking with happiness to make her feel good.

"Alright flight passengers, we will be landing in less than an hour, we advise to keep your seatbelts in and enjoy the rest of the flight, thank you." A crackly voice announces through the speaker, reaching the ears of every one on board the plane. Maka nods, still smiling and leans her head against his shoulder.

_I might be nervous, and maybe this is a bad idea, but as long as I have Shadow, it will be alright._

Suddenly, she tenses for the second time that day, her eyes widening a bit in astonishment, as she randomly reviews her words back from yesterday.

_"I… have to go back, my dreams…my soul…something is telling me to go back."_

'My Soul…' Could it be that she had been talking about him and not even knowing it? Or is he the reason she's been having constant dreams and stirrings in her heart to go back to such and offal place? It couldn't be…is he hurt? Or in trouble?

But without even detecting once again, Maka drifts off asleep along the bumpy ride, being safely watched over by the one who has been there all along.

She finds herself a dreamless slumber.

**A/n: Review please; need some to keep me inspired, you know? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Only three reviews but that's okay…next chapter yay! I know your critical about Shadow, but he's a sweet heart3 I love writing him (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, I mean, really?**

* * *

><p><em>A whisper in her ear,<em>

"_Are you there? Can you hear me?"_

_But she's been so far away…_

_Why can he receive her voice so clearly?_

Her wavelength was shivering violently.

The music as a soft hum, a rhythm riddling throughout the trees…

Heartache she can no longer ignore, so here she is, coming to you.

A moment in time, to find the words to say, so much left unspoken.

She's felt guilt, she's felt sorrow, but she's never felt his despondency…

His eyes flutter deliberately open, catching a prevue of her, her and all her essence.

He feels his heart awaken, in a dream it wavers toward her, dancing in misty shadows everywhere around her. She blinks in surprise, as if sensing his daydream; she turns to look at him, her now light blonde feathered hair drifting against her back, and splayed on her shoulder. Her eyes sparkle with curiosity, twinkling with green fire, spluttering olive ashes throughout the area surrounding her pupil. His toothy grin widens, exposing sharp canine teeth, much like a vampire, except shorter and more normal…not shark teeth, no…maybe even better…

_Must she compare him to him? That's a big, 'No, no'._

She elevates an eyebrow, pushing the obnoxious and girly thoughts out of her head as best as she can. They seem always to find a way to get back in, but not now…she can't possibly think about that now_. _

"What are you looking at," She almost lazily says, the words sliding of her tongue, her eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion and concern. "Am I blocking the window? Or am I being uncomfortable, I didn't mean to-"

He cuts her of quickly, staring at her with amusement. He had even thought the position where her head laid was faultless, and made his heart warm.

"You know, when they see you their going to be all over you, I will probably have to fight them off with a shovel." He sticks his tongue out in a childish demonstration, snickering his deep and low voiced laugh.

She soon begins to follow his laughter, her giggles annoying the couple behind her; although she could careless, even the blank stares looking towards them were merely ignored. He takes her hand in his, stroking his thumb against the top of her palm lovingly. He sighs, slouching in his chair, his eyes wandering to her hair. He takes his other hand, gently stroking the top to the tips that fall against her back. As if reading his mind, her voice turns into a motherly one, as if confronting an insecure son, about to ask a girl to formal.

"They _will_ like you Shadow," she smiles, then grumbles to herself, "If they don't, I'll Maka Chop them to death…bet they missed that."

And then there's his profound voiced laugh, raising from his strong lungs, even though he was in fact more concerned with his brothers reaction, the thought had crossed his mind about the others opinions about him.

"We are now landing in Nevada; make sure to keep those seat belts intact, and also a little thank you for flying With Air Wings One." Maka muffles her snickers in his shoulder at the silly name of the plane company, vibrating his skin creating goose bumps.

_Here goes nothing. Welcome home Maka, home not-so-sweet home._

* * *

><p>As if expected, a brash and intolerable Black Star bursts through the door, holding two bottles of whiskey and vodka in one hand, his rumbling voice shaking the whole apartment.<p>

"YOUR GOD IS HERE, COME AND KISS MY FEET PEASANT!" Soul finds himself cringing slightly, swearing under his breath as he tries to tell himself to lock the door next time, of course with his self-righteous friend being a ninja, those efforts would be scorned.

"Mgmhm." Soul grumbles, taking the chewed up and abused pen cap out of his mouth.

"I see you haven't moved one inch since last time…THAT'S PROGRESS, AHAHAHA!" Soul plunges his index fingers into his ears, grumbling more curses under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

He grunts, shaking his albino head as it shags in his eyes. His vision only seeing his blurred blue haired colleague, he sighs softly, closing his eyes aggravated and exasperated.

"Not today Black Star, I'm just not in the mood and I-"

He's cut off by Black Star, whose voice is turned into an uncharacteristically soft and serious voice, the ninja sitting down on the bench near him, playing with his own hands on top of the ancient piano.

"You say that every time Soul, for the past two years. You need to let Maka go- I know you love her, and trust me the whole gang misses her, but were more concerned about you."

Soul's blood eyes widen a bit, opening his mouth a bit, the words getting trapped in his throat. He's shocked, and tries to open his mouth again to contort and deny against the evidence. Instead, he gapes.

"You haven't gone out in **two years;** she's not coming back anytime soon. Now please come to Kid's mansion, so we can drink and party our self's to death, and…enough basking at my glory for today."

Soul fastens his mouth shut, grumbling at him. He exhales, looking down at his bruised beaten fingers, in a result to his furious 'piano plague' to play all god damn day and all god damn night, writing hopeless songs only about _her_.

He nods his head slightly, stiffly getting up off the bench, cracking his knees with a grimace playing on his lips.

"I guess… I could…go out. This once…"

Black Star fist pumps in the air, quickly getting to his feet. He pats the hunched back of his slumped friend, maybe a little too rough, and drags his arm out the door.

"Wait! I need to…get dressed, and I-"Black Star muffles his explanations with his dirty palm, his voice jagged with entertained power.

"Let's go peasant!" And with that, the defenseless piercing teeth weapon is pulled out the apartment door, shrieking and jolting trying to get out of his associates grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW PLEASE, I NEED INSPIRATION AND I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Please? O.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I've been so busy and then I got addicted to the band One Direction. xD I know there's some confusion in who's Shadow, and where did Maka go, but If you read the Authors Note, I said before Shadow is Maka's new boyfriend. Where Maka went you will find out about soon! This is a sad chapter… spoiler!**

**By the way, thank you to everyone that reviewed. Please enjoy guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own Harry Styles and Niall Horan. Their mine! ^-^**

* * *

><p>He's in fact dangerously drunk, his mind a swirl of intoxicating reminiscences and hallucinations, but yet it feels virtuous to push them back. He posters every bottle that cascades to the ground; more and more moments of her are vanishing. It's nice, but his stomach could disagree, as his friends are more concerned with his actions at the point. Let's just say, Soul was more stoned then the 'mighty' Black Star, and that was just plain scary.<p>

He finds himself flirting with whores, getting in multiple fights, and a sympathetic looks more than the stars pointed at him. He takes the girl to his right (or is it his left? He really doesn't remember) and she delightedly accepts, her skimpy outfit matching her outrageous makeup. Soul doesn't know her name, doesn't know where she lives, but all that matters was her hair was in fact blonde, and her eyes were as close as to green he was going to get.

She squeals and giggles (much like a pig and a horse) and flips her hair over her scrawny shoulder as she's being gladly dragged to his motorcycle. Black Star's nowhere to be found, probably too drunk to notice his albino friend dragging a prostitute out the door of the club. He doesn't notice the mistake his friend will make; he doesn't know the consequences of the situation that will follow out will be. He only knows the drink he's drinking taste mighty dandy, and he wants a couple more.

As he gets on the bike, his mind swirling as she tells him she'll get a cab instead, (because she might be stupid when it comes to being trash, but she's street smart when it comes to drinking and driving)but it seems the only problem with her, was her voice wasn't Hers. And when he questions who this 'Her' is, the tramp takes his hand and then pulls him in the taxi, she perhaps too enthusiastic about getting laid for the umpteenth time.

_If only he knew what was to be,_

_If only he knew the forthcoming,_

_Can't you see?_

_Don't be blinded by the taste, don't_

_Let your memories get erased._

She's not snickering anymore, as she props her head against the frame of the window, she feels indeed her spirit drain. Here she was, no longer unaccompanied, but looking back on her past life, what was the the life she left behind but a broken piece of her. She was petrified, of what the future had in store for her, the mess she will make, along with too many mistakes…

"Everything will be fine Maka, trust me. I'm here, you're not alone." The dusky haired boy murmurs in her ear, his eyes filled with concern. She doesn't flinch, although she knows all the following he had just said to her was in fact true, that no matter what happens, they could leave, and start life back up in California like they had before. But she knows, there's something that's been nagging her to come here, and she wasn't leaving till she finds out what it was.

Her voice is a shaky feather, a whisper so light he has to strain his ears to hear her.

"That's the building I was about to jump off of." Her emerald eyes faltered up to the building, the skyscraper still untouched as she had left it, she could even imagine herself there on the top, her ashy blonde hair fluttering through the wind, her legs off the sides swinging into the night of death.

He doesn't say anything else, he knows her well enough to leave it in silence, let it sit in the air until it blows away. He can see the rims of her eyes are filled to the brim with salty water, but she doesn't dare let the tears fall. Because that was a sign of weakness, and she hated being seen as what she used to be.

_Pathetic and weak._

And as the taxi stops in front of the place she used to spend her life in, where she had been crowned with being with the best weapon, the boy she once felt for and still does, she feels a chill run through her veins, a draft through the air casting a dark glow on her eyes. He feels it too, causing him to know that whatever is going to go down, wasn't going to be pleasant.

She opens the yellow door reluctantly, before throwing a wad of singles to the driver. Her body is stiff; her eyes are glossy as a straight faced-mask is displayed. He follows after her, shutting the door behind him and grasping for her hand, the warmth engulfing her to make her feel once again full, no longer alone.

And with that, they make their way up to the white haired boy's apartment.

* * *

><p>His body pressed up against the door, his heart scattered around on the floor, the fake Maka laying wet sloppy kisses on his skin, and his eyes are dazed and distant. What was he doing here again? Was this his home? What was his name again? His scrambled thoughts and confusions where plundered to silence, as he feels the girl immediately flinch in disapproval as a knock echoes through the room.<p>

His eyes widen, gently pushing the girl off of him, not caring about his appearance as he slumps to the door, his eyes sagged and his hair every which way. He looks like death warmed over, as he clenches the door knob, twisting it and letting the lock unlatch. He nearly screams in horror as his red eyes are suddenly taking in blonde feathery hair, pale skin that now had a slight tan, and bright green eyes.

And all the memories and moments, all the dreams and nightmares, came rushing back.

* * *

><p>*Fan Girl Scream Insert Here*<p>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cliff hanger baby c;

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Sorry for the late update, I hope you guys like this and thank you so much for the reviews!(: I love you guys, enjoy !(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in two years without her, everything halts.<p>

His breath is jammed in his lungs, his heart beat goes hushed.

He's wedged and tangled in time, his mind trying to piece the few explanations together.

She hadn't called, hadn't sent a letter, hadn't emailed, hadn't done anything, and yet here she was, in the moment he had finally pushed her out of his mind for two goddamn seconds, she shows up uninvited.

He's engulfed in absolute rage.

She sees the expression in his eyes, his choppers displaying in an animal like snarl, and she's ready to be bellowed at, screeched at, and recoiled out the hall. But he doesn't say a thing. Silence rendezvous her.

Until one word pronounces past his lips without permission, out of everything he wanted to say to her, three letters blurt out furiously.

"Why!"

It seems to die out as he lets it go full speed into her face, he snarls and has to keep himself up in his drunken slur, as she stumbles back, her voice coming out as a shaking whisper.

"You're…your drunk…"

He narrows his eyes, as the bleach blonde scampers up to the door, a lighted cigar at her finger tips exiting her lips, a puff of gray dreadful smoke whirling around her. She glares at Maka, her laugh disoriented and revolting as she speaks.

"Excuse me, Darling', me, and him here were… in Da' middle of some 'tin, so get outta, here!"

Maka feels her stomach drop, she hears Shadow gently clutch her arm and pull her to the side as tears gather up in her eyes, truth and new questions come spitting in her face. It could explain for his appearance, his disheveled hair and sloppy clothes...

_Was he sleeping with her? _

"We shall be leaving; we will come back when you're sober and don't have… guests."

Shadow speaks calmly, though his voice lingers in a intimidating tone, his shock wavering a bit in the air. Soul scrunches up his nose as he looks straight at Shadow, his judgments darkening dangerously as he growls out.

"Why are you with her?"

Shadow snaps back at him, his natural sharp canine teeth over lapping his bottom lip.

"We will talk soon, won't we? I've had enough of this for tonight." He turns and grabs Maka's arm swiftly, his eyes black and his features scorned, there's a chill in the air as Maka glances back at Soul. She notes to ask Shadow later why the tension was so high, her stubbornness were sure to get her hawsers but...

The dark haired boy sighs with an idea, then whips back around, and sneers evilly as he speaks in a punishing tone.

"Just so you know, she's with me."

Soul's eyes widen in tremor and anxiety, he tries to grasp Maka but fails as he cascades to the ground, and his head throbbing as his stomach gives up his lunch. He lays there pathetic, watching as the girl he loves gets away again, and he's too drunk to stop her.

_Will he get another chance?_

_Will they come back like they said?_

_She's leaving with someone else,_

_She's sleeping in the same room as him,_

_And guess what's even more humiliating?_

_It's your own brother._

Soul staggers up on his feet, pushes the prostitute roughly out of his way as he stomps in the house, slamming the door behind him.

_She won't ever leave him again._

_Especially not with Shadow._

_Never._

* * *

><p><strong>An:  
><strong>

**Woah. O.o**

**Intense?**

**Sorry for shortness, this was kind of hard to write and I wanted to make it short and suspenseful (:**

**Review please c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm so sorry for such the late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it, **

**It gets tension high in this chapter, but I won't spoil it. (:**

**I warn you, I only reread this once because it's really late that I'm posting this and I'm super-duper tired, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own my crazy imagination.**

* * *

><p><em>Left her alone in that gloomy bedroom,<em>

_Not abandoning, not reopening wounds,_

_He strides into the night,_

_His scarf wrapped around his neck tight,_

_He marches up to the apartments on her longstanding street…_

_Hopefully, he's not gone to sleep,_

_They have to do some discussing…_

* * *

><p>The white haired boy was not currently in his bed, sleeping the nights away in doleful despair. Nor was he lying down, gazing up at the ceiling and receiving obstruction from it not being able to answer his many interrogations. No, Soul Eater Evans was standing erect beside the delicate window, peering out to the boulevards and corner illuminations. There, he spots a murky figure flushed against the side of the light post, a lingering smoke drifting from the lighted cigarette. He becomes curios at to whom he surely thought he'd be the only one awake at this time of nightfall. The character's back turns to face him, and for a second they catch each others stares. Soul cannot look away, his surprised expression turning into a cold scowl as he immediately recognizes the man, who appears much like a sleuth waiting for something he'd knew was coming. The light illuminates the man's features, from his dark hair, to his shady cobalt eyes, then to his small charming smirk, two teeth like fangs popping out overlapping his bottom lip.<p>

Shadow wasn't always known for being much of a social person as long as Soul had acknowledged him. Back when he was kept a secret from the rest of the family, a concealed mistake sheltered up with lies. Soul racks his brain too remember where all the abhorrence had started to produce from, maybe the pits of jealousy, or maybe the fact that his father prized Shadow more. Wanted him as his son further, all because Shadow at least looked more ordinary than Soul without his fangs. He wasn't one for getting stalked by 'fan girls' either for his dashing features. Though, Shadow was indeed very ravishing, an outsider from the rest of the Evans family, there was one thing that drove all the young ladies away. Even his fellow peers would not look straight into the boy's eyes. They were another kind of blue, murky and cynical ones that were filled with abandonment and mysteriousness. Those set of eyes startled off anyone who ventured to gaze into them, but this was until he had met Maka, who's emerald eyes had been a reflection of the emotions locked away like Shadow's.

_Maka…my Maka…_

Thoughts started to swarm and penetrate his inner feelings, casting away even more loathing for his once called brother. The albino haired boy staggered back and forth, rocking on his heels in unease as his temper flared.

_Why him? Of all people…_

Soul regains his loss of 'coolness' and glances back out the window, to realize in shock the figure that had been there only a moment ago had vanished. He sighs in defeat, bags drooping under his eyes as he collapses in the seat beside him. He's oh, so very tired. No sleep for a few days a week and it will make you look twenty years older, he even can pluck out a gray hair or two sometimes. There's a soft knock at the door which makes him jump in his chair, he's startled as he guises over at the clock, its face flashing with the numbers, "3:00 AM." He enquires himself weather to put in the effort to even open the goddamn door, he growls under his breath as he stumbles too get up, his head acing from the two many vodkas he had swigged just five hours ago. He's still hesitating to twist the knob as he reaches the entrance, his breath hitching in anticipation and distress.

_What if it's Maka? You're still a bit hung over, might want to rethink opening the door if she's going to see you in this condition again._

He slaps his palm against his cheek; his head throbbing once again as he finally rotates the handle and unfastens the latch for the second time that night.

_What's on the other side?_

_Will it be her or someone to steal your long lost pride?_

_Don't get your hopes up for your heart's sake._

_You're about to get a news flash that will make you brake._

* * *

><p>Shadow hadn't told Maka of his little problem, though it hadn't been as bad as it was before he had met her. Lighting up the cigarette and breathing in the intoxicating air was just a way to calm him down now, to release stress through wisps of smoke. He had just finished his last spare one, when he had made contact with his brother from the apartment's window. His smirk was in deed hiding a wretched scowl, something brewing inside of him as he flicked the cigarette on to the pavement, steeping it out in a rather 'cool' gesture. He dives his back into the sheer shades behind him, chuckling darkly under his breath as he becomes what he's names after. A 'Shadow'. Then he makes his way below the dimness to the steps of the apartment building, preparing himself as he makes his way to the familiar door he had been facing less than an hour ago. He raps lightly on the door, knowing well enough that his brother was still a slightly leftover as he listens in on the grumbles and grunts as trudging makes its way up to the entry.<p>

A creek is heard, as well as a griped handle snaking to not defend the room inside as the entrance gradually flies open. He takes in the other man's familiar appearance with snide smugness. Though it's shameful to feel pleased about the tired and worked appearance Soul displays. Soul takes once good glance at him before he desperately tries to slam the door back shut, but Shadow swiftly halts it with a firm grip of his hand. His voice is low and dangerous, and Soul feels a bit intimidated by the serenity in the sapphire eyed man's dialogue. He hides it well though; trying to match up to the others threatening expression.

"We need to talk." It's swift and simple, and down right to the point, but Soul wants to aggravate Shadow by playing dumb as he flashes him a shark tooth smirk, even responding in a sarcastic tone.

"About what?"

"About my Maka." Shadow's hasty and impulsive to snap back, his composure gone now and Soul's vanishing also. He looks into Shadow's daring cold eyes with hatred and possessiveness.

_His Maka?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, the brother's showdown is just beginning. :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**I'd love to hear you're feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I know many of you are skeptical of the, 'love triangle' and Shadow and Soul being brothers, but trust me it is a big part of the story. As for the love triangle, the relationship between Soul and Maka do get more developed and not just baggage and old feelings. But that will be in the next chapters so please be patient with me. (: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love getting feedback and I appreciate it so much. This chapter is a bit on edge, but bear with me for it gets better and we can get to some fluff. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, sadly.**

* * *

><p><em>When you find yourself broken and alone,<em>

_Do you take the easy way out and end the pain?_

_Ask yourself if you're going to give up once again…_

_Or are you going to get through it?_

* * *

><p><em> He was there, sitting on the bench beside his piano, his fingers dancing across the keys without any pauses, a stream of notes forming a musical tendency. She leans against the ledge of the door, watching him clandestinely; her features had relaxed as her heart beat slowed to a deliberate pace. She's in a trance as her eyes linger on his expression, how his shark teeth are concealed behind his soft lips, his eyes no longer harsh and sarcastic, but a sincere and affectionate ring to them. <em>

_His white hair hangs carelessly in front of his eyebrows, but she can still see the furrowed look he's giving that piano. She giggles lightly, catching his attention for just a moment, but he then decides to continue to play his enduring tone. She slowly moves closer to him, her feet moving but she can't quite understand why she's being lured to him (maybe it's just because of the harmony he's playing communicates to her in some way). The ashy blonde sits next to the young man, her head beginning to lean against his shoulder without permission. He doesn't stiffen, but he does cast a glance at her. _

"_What are you doing, Maka?" He questions in a curious quality, but she can only watch his walls come back up too shield himself from opening up too her as he was when he was making magnificent melodies. This brings a sinking feeling to her heart as she yanks herself away from him, getting up off the bench and looking out the window. She watches the shimmering stars shine throughout the night sky. His voice is weaker now, still interested but kinder._

"_Maka, what's wrong?" She's hurt by him pushing her away, what friend was he to her? In just a simple second he can turn back into mocking and teasing Soul. All she ever does is try to please him, but the many qualities she has annoy him. Why did she even try anymore? Was it her fault she liked things he didn't? There's a silent and unpleasant pause, before she speaks in a discreet undertone, avoiding his searching scarlet eyes. She's filled with irascibility at him by her last question._

"_Nothing…I'm going to bed…good night Soul." She strides off too her room, inaudibly closing her door. He watches her, his heart clenching, he stands up suddenly to follow her, but he forces himself to sit back down. He looks disconsolately at the lyrics he had wrote, confusion haunting his mind as he tries to sort out the moods he was feeling. It exasperates and aggravates him, and so he growls and slams his fist against the keys, grumbling to himself._

"_These stupid feelings are absolutely nothing, whatever they are…so not cool." _

_She had heard him, but she decides to block it out in dismay. She doesn't wish to know the feelings he's having. She's too busy fuming now at him for being so shut off to her._

* * *

><p><em>If only knew how wrong he was.<em>

_How every moment he wasted he could have saved her from destroying herself._

_That if only he'd held on to her,_

_Maybe she wouldn't have fallen apart…_

* * *

><p>The golden jade eyed girl woke up in a sweat, her heart running as she clutches her face in agony. She lets out worthless sniffles as she cries, rocking back and forth, she also tries to figure out why she gets these memories in her dreams so many nights, as If shredding her from the inside. She doesn't notice she's alone until she opens her eyes and feels the empty space beside her. She feels herself panic as she gets up, staggering around the dark room trying to find where the lights were. She flicks one on, and finds herself indeed by herself.<p>

"Shadow?" she utters in a small voice, anticipating to receive a reply but only being admitted to muteness. That's when she hears it, a brash siren running echoing into her room unwelcome, she scrunches her eyebrows, but then her eyes enlarge when she overhears screeches and screams of what seems like a crowd of people. Uneasiness ways her shoulders down as she gazes through the window, her breath hitching in anxiety and a bit of irritation.

Abruptly, she knows where Shadow is, and she knows that she won't be pleased when she finds him.

She runs to the restroom of the hotel, seizing a bathrobe and slippers to slip on, not to forget her lucky hardcover seven hundred word book as she unlocks the door, snatching the key card and whooshing out the room to go outside and see what all of the commotion is all about.

Someone's in big trouble and they're going to experience some frightening Maka-chopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

** Bet you guys can figure out who's causing the trouble? *Wink* *wink***

**Review please, it makes me update faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know it's been forever. On top of writers block and having my heart broken, today I decided to pick up and mend this abandoned story of mine. I know it's not long and it sucks, confusing, but I tried to just get through this scene. Hope you like it and please review.

* * *

><p>"You're Maka?"<p>

"My Maka…" Shadows eyes twisted into a treacherous black, venom brewing deep inside him, his fang like teeth popping out as he snarls.

"You're so pathetic Soul, wasting your useless life away for a girl you can never have. Your nothing but a nuisance to her, and our family, why do you think father sent assassins to kill you?"

"You're lying," Soul retorts threateningly.

"You mistake, rot and die in hell!" Suddenly, something shimmered behind his eyes when Shadow charged at Soul, his hands wrapping around Soul's neck, the poison from his black blood seeping through his finger tips and entering the tares of skin forming on the albino's neck. Soul shrieked in agony, turning his arm into his razor blade before slicing Shadows hand severely, Shadow hurdles back, a crazed and delirious look in his eyes.

Soul knew this wasn't the real Shadow, but the demon that had possessed him when younger. But his hatred and envy wasn't going to stop him from chopping his head off. After all, he had the little demon in him too, right?

Soul turns his other arm into the sharp blade, making a slice at Shadow's chest, gradually slicing the skin so it tears, blood staining the tip as his arm flings back towards Shadow's face. There, it skids across his cheek and barely making it past his nose and eye, but cutting deep at the side of his forehead. Shadow grunts, his blue eyes beginning to fade darker and darker until they match his pupil perfectly, he smirks wickedly and hisses.

"That's it?"

Soul's thoroughly pissed now, launching himself at Shadow with a brash cry. His blades making slices everywhere he touched, the dusky haired boy suddenly grips the Soul's two blades in his hand, it burrowing deep inside his fingers. The torture didn't even reach his senses, the demon engulfing him and controlling his mind and actions. He shrieks agitatedly, have of his mind losing sense as the other half tries to keep a grip on reality.

His voice is not full of resentment and revulsion now, but a pained and hurt yell that reaches down to Soul's icy and isolated heart.

"I tried to save you! I ran away because I hated what he was doing to you! I knew I couldn't stop him- and it killed me!"

Soul halts, his body stiffening for a split second before he shoves Shadow up against the glass window with all of his might, the blades tunneling deeper and deeper.

"Shut the fuck up! You knew what he was doing! You were my brother; we were supposed to protect each other…from dad and Wes!"

There are tears dwindling from his darkened eyes, the back fading ever so slightly as the rage and tenure seemed to vanish slowly. Soul's heart plunges in his stomach as his grip weakens, still leaning against him, feeling feeble and distressed.

"I know. I let it happen. I was a coward and I wanted to die, I couldn't handle my temper Soul. I knew if I tried to save you I'd end up doing the opposite. I'd kill everyone…I killed everyone…"

There's a painful lump in both the boy's throats, Soul standing straight up before his eyes lock to Shadows, his breath picking up pace as he starts to hyperventilate.

"You'll kill Maka."

Shadow's eyes widen his vehemence vanishing and anxiety setting in. He's quick to reply, desperately wanting to cover up what he was petrified of happening also.

"I won't! I would never- I can control it now! I can…I can!"

His hands shake by his sides, a flash of what had just happened before him, seeking that he had let it possess himself and he didn't even feel it. He couldn't even control or handle it. His head rests against the glass, a chill running down his spine, he whispers sensitively in despair.

"I...I know."

It hurts to let out; oh it hurts so badly, the love and sacrifice he was facing was too much. Soul clenches his teach, his eyes shutting tightly. His blades turning back to human arms, as he grasps Shadow's wrists tightly. He mutters a low apology as he prepares himself.

"I can't let you hurt her. I'm sorry Shadow…"

Before Shadow can answer, the albino forces all of his might to break the glass of the window behind them, forcing both of them to plummet out, his breath caught in his throat as he gets ready to hit the unloving ground. A loud clatter is followed by cars sirens and people crying out piercingly. But of course, above all else, the pain that drowned everything out as they hit the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Risk a life for another,<em>

_Never know what your worth until someone loves you,_

_He feels the realization in his soul,_

_Do you not know that you're holding her heart still?_

_That if you brake on that floor, her heart will too…_

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>

~ Secret Scarlett Lilly.


End file.
